


Firsts

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Ichthus festival, M/M, based on RAB webseries pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Ichtus festival 2011, Friday, about 2 a.m

 

Feeling like a conquerer who had just won his biggest battle Josh fastened the last stripe on their tent. It was late at night and even if a festival place was never really quiet the most of the people had already fallen into their sleeping bags, wich had made the camping lot seeming strangly lonly when they finally arrived there after driving over twelve hours, checking out the festival the whole day and then playing an energetic show themselfs.

The minute they had started to build up the tent Josh had recognised Tyler was no help anymore. The younger had a hard time not falling asleep right where he stood and silently the drummer had taken the tent poles out of his hands and stood him aside, only used him to hold something up here and there but not further bothered his friend with the logstics of getting their tent up.

They were friends now for a littlebit above a year, still Josh could already read the other like a book. Tyler hadn't been all to good lately in common, his doubts about them being only a two-piece-band constantly haunted him, and with taking turns on the driving to the festival the singer was up a bunch of hours longer them himself, as he did the last part of the travel. 

When he was in a state like this, dizzy from sleep deprive and splitted inside there was nothing left of the smiling, genuine guy that drew the people in so much when he talked to them before or after their shows. All that was left were his hunched down shoulders, the bags under his eyes and the arms he slung around his thin frame in order to save the littlebit of warmth he had left inside. 

When Josh lay a hand on his shoulder and gently shaked him to get attention he had to stand the urge to just pull the other boy in and hold him close, tell him everything was going to be alright. Vulnerable like this Tyler looked literally like a kicked puppy, was done with the world. "Time to get you to bed, buddy!" "I know I'm an easy lay but you could have used a nicer pickup line despite of it." the singer gave back surprisingly humorous for his state. 

"Well then, Mylady, may I open the doors of your castle for you?" jokingly Josh ripped open the tents entrance and bowed gesturing for the other to crawl in. "Much better. You're dismissed now, servant." "If I'm your servant, does that mean I can steal your food?" "grmfl." Tyler grunted then, already laying down on the ground, sinking his face into the pillow he gladly had brought. 

A smirk playing his lips Josh shook his head at the somehow adoreable sight of his friend being so wasted and stripped down to a new shirt and boxers before crawling into his own sleeping bag. "Are you going to sleep like this? You'll get cold man, you're still sweaty all over." There were no answer and as the drummer concentrated he could hear the youngers soft breath, evened and steady. Tyler had been in the land of dreams the second his nose touched the fabric of the pillow. Josh thought about waking him and make him change for a minute, but then just let it be, as his own tiredness began to sank in and dragged him into darkness. 

His sleep were dreamless and peacefull until he was woken by a motion beside him, not really a violent one, but one that got his attention somehow. Rubbing his eyes Josh turned and tried to see trough the darkness. He could hear Tyler shifting beside him, but was pretty sure the singer was not awake. His breath had changed though, it was faster, erratic now and caused the drummer to sit up and take his phone, using the little light it brought when he touched the screen to observe what was going on.

Beside him Tyler shook, shivered, but was obviously so exhausted that he was not able to wake up on it. Frowning Josh pondered what to do on it then. He could have wrapped the other in his sleeping bag, but then he would have been cold on his own. Waking Tyler up would probably be not functioning or tied with great affords, both not leaving it as an option. He hesitated to try out the only solution he found then. Over the past year they had become very close, had no problem to hug each other, but wrapping his arms around the younger to keep him warm would still be a big new step in their relationship.

Josh wasn't sure if they had come far enough already to trust each other with something like that. Tylers movements getting more and more jerky beside him he finally decided to have no choice. Carefully the drummer zippe his sleeping bag open so it could used as a blanket and scooted closer to his friend, wrapping a part of it around the shaking boy. From there on he only moved inches at a time, slowly bringing his chest up to Tylers back, wrapping his arm around the others waist. 

He stilled when Tyler flinched for a second, but went back to being dead asleep instantly, causing Josh to release the breath he had hold. Allowing himself to relax finally he found that the position they were in now were rather comfortably. The trembling under his hands subsided slowly as Tylers bony body started to warm up and his reflexes let him push closer into the warmth behind him. 

Josh smiled at that and found a good position for his other arm to place his head on it, sending his breath down the youngers neck when he sighed. Sleep came back to him too then, with the peacefull beating of Tylers heart against his chest and the calmness it brought to his soul. 

The next time Josh woke up he was gripped by panic. Not that he worried they had sleeped too long, it was bright day around them and their second gig would only be in the evening, but his senses told him right away that the boy in his arms was wide awake, not moving, not speaking though. Tyler just lay there with open eyes, starring at the tents thin wall. He must had regocnised the older moving then, because when Josh wanted to yank back und mumble apollogies his hand where cought and he were drew close again, so he came to lay in the exact position he were before. 

Recognising the goosepumps his breath rose on the youngers skin as he was pulled close Josh froze and waited for something else to happen. Tylers voice was barely above a whisper when he finally spoke. "t's early. Can we just...sleep a little longer?" he asked while he let his fingers lace with the ones that layed on his belly now. Thinking that maybe this was a moment for another first Josh leaned in and left a kiss on his neck before nuzzling his face into it. "Sure. Have nice dreams."


End file.
